nightlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Red (nightclub)
Red was a nightclub located in Washington D.C.. It shut its doors on October 23rd, 2005, after nine years of operation. The club was owned by Farid Ali, and featured a set roster of weekly resident DJs as well as a number of guest DJs from around the U.S. and abroad. Background The club was located at 1802 Jefferson Street NW in Washington D.C., and was simply a basement venue with a small bar, a dancefloor, painted red brick walls, and minimal seating. The soundsystem, however, was considered the heartbeat of the club and was often referred to as one of the better sounding systems in the city. Red was known for parties that often lasted until the early morning hours. Red was opened in 1996, and was decidedly infuential in the Washington D.C. club scene. Urb Magazine named Red the 'Best intimate nightclub' in 2003. Red was officially closed in 2005, after a four-day dance marathon. The club's owner cited rising rent as the reason for the shutdownhttp://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2005/10/20/AR2005102000724.html?sub=AR. A discussion of the club's closing by some of its patrons can be found on deephousepage.comand districtsoul.com. Featured DJs Resident DJ's at the time of Red's closing *Sam "The Man" Burns *Doug Smith/95 North Productions, Inc. *Oji *Kostas *Farid *Case *Tom B * 2Tuff Crew (Slant, Bjoo, Jahwei) * DeesKo Comprehensive list of DJ's who have played at Red * DJ Pope (former resident) * Mandrill (former resident) * Aou (former resident) * Saeed (former resident) * DJ Spen (former resident) * Teddy Douglas * Master Kev * DJ Marv * Fil Latorre * Diz * Miles Maeda * Roy Davis Jr. * Jemal Countess (Jemal C.) * Tony Humphries * David "Vibes" Tobon * Hippie Torrales * Miguel Migs * DJ Dove (former resident) * Harvey * DJ Paulette * Kelly G. * Timmy Richardson * Adam Scott * Adam Cruz * James lbs * Avery * Will Gantt (Big Will) * Rated M * Kevin O. (New Generation Records) * Lars lb. Behrenroth * Tony Fernandez * Karizma * Phil D. * Jovonn * Tony Fashaw (former resident of Odell's) * Deep Dish * DJ Julius * Frankie Feliciano * Taha Elroubi (T. Kolai) * Moncef (Nicolicious) * Whyteout * Kevin Yost * Turntables on the Hudson * DJ Dealer (Pound Boys) * Jeanie Hopper (Liquid Sound Lounge) * Charles Dockins * Sean Haney * Elloitt Smith (Paper Recordings) * Unda-Dub * Chris Udoh * East Coast Boogiemen * Anderson Soares * Niv (R.I.P.) * Jean Philipe (Alcatraz) * bigSEXY * Alix Alvarez * Victor Simonelli * Donna Edwards * JL * Juana * Christian * Adrian Loving * Henry "Da Man" Featherstone * Shadrach * Lady D * Apple * Jask * DJ Dub (James Graham, DJ Hut/Dance Tracks) * Chris Newton * Javate * John-Michael * Chuck Bleu * Darrow * Q-Burns Abstract Message * Solomonic Sound System * Soldiers of Jah Army * Rob Paine * "Cool" Aaron LaCrate * Spankrock * Bailey * Flight * Shy FX * Doc Scott * London Electricity * Marcus Intalex * MC Justyce * Storm * Friction * Teebee * Tech Itch * Fierce * Dieselboy * Rob Playford * Concord Dawn * Slipmaster J * Nookie * MC Five Alive * Karl K & Kaos * Method One * DJ Redemption * Mathematics * Dara * AK1200 * Deinfamous * Winterman * Insulin * Godfather Sage * Plan B * Darkenetiks * Relapse * Agent Sunshine * Aaron Myers * Jon Freeze * Catalyst DC * Patrick Mineo * Kiko * Demetrios * Simetra * Ill Effect * Tyler * See-I * Stress * MC Mecha & Mc Nes. See also *Nightclub *Washington D.C. *Disc Jockey External links *''After-hours Red Fading to Black'' Washington Post article detailing the close of Red *''Can You Feel It?'' Flier for the club's final dance party Category:Nightclubs in the United States Category:Washington, D.C. culture